Between Love and Shadows
by ChibiDaveyHavok
Summary: After Dueling a witch Ryou and Bakura find themselves a bit different, Ryou woke up to find he was female! so now he must cope with this newest transformation, if that wasn't enough a certain Yami seems to playing with her. Ryou X Yami Marik
1. Chapter 1

Bakura glared at his opponent, his eyes narrowing at the woman who dared to challenge him. It was his turn in the duel and so he drew a card from his deck and stared at it.

"Hmph, You really think you can defeat me woman?" He said rudely and grinned his ancient ring glistened within the moon light. This woman was rather strange looking he admits, her long raven hair and a matching outfit which consists of a black corset, with ribbons wrapped around in the from and tied nicely in a bow, while she wore a tight skirt, with several belts and chains attached to it, she also wore fishnet gloves. She smirked.

"I draw, and place one card face down, pretty exciting isn't Bakura?" she said with a confidant grin on her face, The white haired Yami growled under his breath, how annoying this woman was. First she comes out of no where and forces his Hikari into a duel luckily he had stepped in. 

"No woman is going to defeat me!" Barked Bakura, his patience wearing thin. The girl only chuckled.

"A bit racist aren't we?" The girl teased.

"Shut up you damn woman!" Bakura bellowed and glared at the cards in his hand.

"My this will not do at all, Its about time I really teach you a lesson." she smirked and dismissed her cards on the field. Was she giving up? Bakura glared at her.

"Just what are you up to?" he hissed at her. The girl only smirked and folded her hands within themselves and softly began to chant. Her voice echoed deep into the Boy's mind. He looked around.

"What's going on!?" he hissed, he retreated back to his ring and Ryou looked around.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked politely. "Oh my your the girl who challenged me to a duel." he said holding his arm.

"Heh. Perfect." she muttered and stood. Ryou began to feel very tired and sleepy.

"W-what?" he fell to the floor and the girl smirked. "This will teach you to be more respectful. " She laughed and disappeared into thin air.

Ryou awoke several hours later, he groaned. "Oh god my head kills." he muttered.

"Hey your awake!" came a familiar voice. Ryou looked up to see it was Yugi.

"Its okay miss don't freak you." Yugi smiled. Ryou blinked. iMiss? Ryou thought and sat up. Ryou instantly knew why he was called a miss, there in the mirror across the room Ryou stared into the reflection, only to see he was no longer a boy, but a girl.

"What?!" Ryou cried and stood up running to the mirror. She turned and looked to Yugi.

"Oh my t-thank you for saving me!" she said and ran out of the room. Ryou headed back to her apartment and sighed looking into the mirror.

"How did this happened?" She asked looking into the mirror. "I don't know Hikari but it affected me too." said Ryou's Yami.

"Well...until we figure this out, I suppose I could pretend to be my twin sister."

"You don't have a sister, Hikari."

"I do now." Ryou said smiling, Ryou looked to the clock. "I still have time to make it to school." she started to change. "Oh man! this is going to be really hard." Ryou shut her eyes tightly as she changed into the boy uniform, after that task was accomplished, Ryou headed off to school.

At school Ryou had come up with a likely story of what happened to tell the teacher, he bought it with ease, and scolded her for not having the proper uniform, thus Ryou getting a girl one, she blushed softly. "Oh man..." she whispered and took a seat.

"So your Bakura's sister from England? how cool!" said Joey who had slid over to talk to the newly girl gendered Ryou. She nodded softly.

"Yes..he needed to return back to England for a while." she said and looked away shyly.

"You two look alot alike! What's your name?" Joey asked. Ryou's heart pounded as she franticly thought of a name.

"Uhh...Katie." Ryou said softly. "I rather be called Bakura if you don't mind." she said smiling.

"Oh..well alright Bakura!" he said. Yugi and the gang walked over which consist of Tea, Tristen, Duke, Kaiba, Malik (Hikari) and Marik.

"Hey your the girl I found early this morning!" said Yugi blinking at the long white haired beauty.

"O-oh yes, Thank you so much." Said Ryou sighing a bit.

"Its just you took off in such a rush, I didn't get a chance to ask you what happened."

"I must have had a dizzy spell, it happens sometimes." Ryou explained. Malik smiled gently.

"Oh well it happens to the best of us, I see your wearing a boy's uniform. That's funny they must have mixed it up or something."

"Actually this is Ryou's, he let me borrow it since I don't have a uniform yet, But i'm suppose to today." said Ryou.

"Oh well, that's good."

"Do you usually like to wear boy clothes?" asked Tea blinking at her.

"Well..I don't known many girl clothes, and the ones I do own haven't arrived yet from england, so I'm borrowing my brother's." Ryou said timidly.

"Oh why didn't you say something, after school come to my house!" Tea said smiling wide. Ryou meeped.

"Well alright.." Ryou replied. Marik sat in the corner of the class alone, staring silently at the white haired Ryou. He had a feeling something was up, and he tends to figure out what.

After a trip to Tea's house, Ryou walked home with some newly girl clothes, she sighed softly.

"I'm not sure if the clothes she gave me are appropriate for someone like me..."

"Its the only thing you got Ryou, that and the mini skirt school uniform." Yami Bakura snickered within her mind.

"Your not helping." said Ryou as they entered they're home. The door was unlocked, Ryou blinked. "I've could have sworn I locked this..." Ryou whispered. Nonetheless The white haired beauty entered the home and closed the door behind her.

"Being a girl is really tough! This is your fault Yami, if you didn't make that girl mad then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Ryou scolded at the ring.

"How the hell was I suppose to know she was a witch?" Bakura said in defense. Ryou rolled her eyes and headed into her bedroom. She was about to turn on the light when a tan hand stopped her, she gasped and felt another hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Shh..So that's what happened...Ryou." said a voice, it was familiar. Ryou's eyes widen when the lights were on to see Marik. He grinned and pushed her unto the bed, he looked down at her with his violet eyes.

Ryou stared. "How did you get in here?" Ryou asked trying to be brave.

"You look even more pathetic now that your a woman." Marik taunted. Ryou trembled softly. "I knew something wasn't right, so a witch turned into a woman, that's great." he smirked and leaned in, Ryou leaned away but found a wall there she was trapped she looked down and closed her eyes shut.

"Are you afraid little Ryou." Marik said, a tan hand grasping a hold of her chin gently, pulling it up so they're could meet.

Ryou looked up with big chocolate brown eyes, she felt him kneel on the bed to get closer, she blushed deeply his chest so close to her she placed her hands on it in attempts to push him away, but it was in vain he was too strong.

"Marik..please...stop.." Ryou said timidly and closed her eyes.

"Look at me..." he said his lips so close to her ear, she blushed deeply and trembled.

"You look so beautiful..when your scared." Marik whispered and planted his lips unto hers, not in a rough type of manner which Ryou had expected from him, but it was soft gentle...almost passionate, she froze her mind trying to compute what was happening.

Just then Marik fell back holding his cheek as Bakura stood glaring at the Yami.

"Stay away from my Hikari!" Bakura hissed. Marik smirked. "Heh, I didn't think you cared so much Tomb robber."

Bakura glared and Marik headed to the door. "This shall be fun..." Marik said as he left.

Bakura watched him go, he knew now that he had to watch over his Hikari, now that Ryou was female, there would be more dangers for the pair.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of this story I do not own.

The next morning, The female Ryou was up and getting ready to school, however she wore a cute red tee and a pair of jean shorts, it was late in the year and the whole class saved up money to go away to the beach, it was going to be great. So Ryou packed what she needed to take with her, a bathing suit, towels, sunblock, her sources of music, which was an Ipod and CD player, and anything else she need. She then picked up the ring from the nightstand and placed it in the bag.

"Your not even going to wear it?" Bakura questioned. Ryou shook her head and smiled softly.

"No, I wouldn't want it to get damaged or lost now would I?" She teased.

"You better be joking about loosing me!" barked the Yami. Ryou slid the ring into the beach bag and headed to school. She arrived a bit early then normal so she entered and rested her back on the wall of the grand hall way, her mind kept visiting the events of the previous night. Upon her thoughts she witnessed Marik wander in from the corner of her eye, she froze and her heart was racing in her chest, she prayed he didn't come over here, and they were answered when he looked around and wandered to his hikari, he dressed in his usual fashion, black sleeveless tee and tan baggy pants, and of course his long violet cape.

The teacher got the students attention by blowing a sliver whistle, the hall went silent. "Alright everyone is going to get on the bus now, starting with the ladies." she said. The girls made their way to the bus and Ryou was one of the first on so she headed near the end of the bus, she chose fourth seat from the back and placed her bag beside her and her small suitcase on top in the storage unit, she was searching through her bag for any source of entertainment, she pulled out her Ipod when she felt the seat stir and shift, she blushed slightly and turned to see the person she didn't want to see, Marik Ishtar. She sighed and looked to him.

"Umm..." she began and saw him smirk. "If you want me to move, too bad, your stuck with me, the teacher assigned us partners." he explained and gestured towards the teacher assigning partners so people didn't wander off alone.

She sighed and sunk in her chair, she then slipped headphones over her head and began to listen to music. Ryou stared out the window as they started on the long drive to the beach, after a while of listening to music, Ryou noticed Marik pulling out some earphones and reached over unplugging her headphones. She blinked.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "I'm plugging in my earphones so we both can listen." he said and handed her one ear. She rolled her eyes and took and placed it in her ear, she always hated these things they hurt her ears terribly, she noticed the sky darkening, where they driving through a storm, a shiver ran down her spine at the thought, she hated storms and hated to be in the middle of one.

As expected it began to down pour and the thunder rolled and the lightening cracked, she gasped softly and began to tremble, this frightened her terribly, her eyes widen with fear, and her breathing began to quicken. Marik looked at her for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Stop being so weak." he said and unplugged his earphones letting them drop from her ear and unto his lap, he then plugged hers back in and placed them softly on her head. He turned it on and blared it so the thunder wouldn't effect her hearing. Then he draped his purple cape over her head and wrapped his tan arm around her comfortingly.

Her eyes widen and she blushed softly, but she did feel comfortable in his embrace, she slowly stopped shaking and her breathing returned to normal, soon the storm passed and she slipped off the headphones and looked to him. "Thank you." she said and smiled softly. Marik looked to her and gave her a small smile.

"No problem, besides you look incredibly adorable when your under the cape and frighten looking." He replied with a smirk. She huffed and looked out the window and removed the cape from her head, however even when pulling away, his arm didn't move from her, she blushed softly.

"Umm.." she stuttered. Marik just rolled his eyes and dropped his arm. "There, happy?" he said annoyed. She smiled at him.

"Yes." and she continued to look out the window, Marik almost pouted and returned to his music.

The evening had faded into twilight and it was growing dark, but not completely night, the lights on the bus dimmed and Ryou's eyes began to grow heavy, she sighed with tiredness and then found a perfect use for Marik, a giant pillow. She rested against his shoulder and soon began to sleep. Marik turned his head sharply and stared at her for a moment, before removing his cape and draping it over her.

Yugi blinked a few times and watched the scene play he turned to Malik.

"Malik your Yami is being really nice to Bakura's sister." he said. Malik blinked and stared. "Hmm...he's never nice to anyone.." he replied after a moment of pondering.

"Maybe's he's turning over a new leaf?" suggested Anzu. "Perhaps."

The bus arrived at the hotel late that night. The teacher explained that your partner would be your hotel partner as well. Ryou was still asleep and so Marik gently shook her awake. She groaned and sat up.

"Are we here?" she asked quietly, and Marik nodded, grabbing his things. "Come on" he said and grabbed her things as well, She carried his cape and folded it. She followed him up the stairs and to the second floor where they reached they're hotel room. She saw the two beds and smiled, she placed the cape on one bed and took her things from Marik, thanking him, she sat her things beside her bed and turned to him.

"I'm a bit hungry." she said. Marik picked up the phone and ordered room service. Ryou headed into the bathroom and changed into her pj's, they were a bit big, since they were made for a boy. She sat on the bed and Marik sat on his and flipped through the channels. After a moment, room service came with some meals and Marik paid for them.

"You didn't need to pay for mine Marik." she protested.

"Can you ever just shut up and take what's given to you?" he asked a bit annoyed and handed her, her food. She huffed and sat on her bed and looked to him. "Thank you none the less." she said and began to eat.

After they're late dinner, Marik discarded the garbage and turned the lights off. Ryou climbed into bed and curled up.

"Good night." she said. Marik paused a moment before replying with a ''Good night Ryou." he said and drifted to sleep. After a while of sleeping, thunder cracked, Ryou cracked her eyes open and sat up, she shivered violently and got up. She debated weather or not to jump in bed with Marik. With another crack of thunder and a streak of lightening convinced her. She jumped into bed with him, causing him to jump up slightly.

"Wha!?" he looked at her and blinked. "Are you alright?" he asked the trembling lump in his bed.

"D-Do I l-look alright!?" she asked. Marik chuckled and got comfortable, He lied beside her, and she calmed down, she blushed deeply and stayed there eventually falling asleep. Marik did the same and slipped his tan arm around her in a protecting manner. The night went on undisturbed. 


	3. Chapter 3

You all have been so patient!Thank you so much! I love you all who have reviewed and read my stories! So here you are a nice long chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

The morning sun peeked through the hotel blinds and heated the room to a lovely degree of sixty seven degrees. The birds sang songs of the beautiful morning. Ryou let out a sleepy sigh before slowly opening her hazel eyes, she sat up to find that she was back in her own bed. She smiled slightly. Marik must have put her there after she fell asleep. He either did it because he respected her as a person or that there wasn't enough room in one bed, she voted the second answer, but still it was nice of him. Getting up Ryou walked over to the window and looked out of it, it was a lovely day! So she showered and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a violet sleeveless tee. She placed her hair in two cute braids which was held up by matching ribbons.

"Hmm...Yami-kun has been quiet lately." she spoke to herself as she reached and pulled out the ring from her bag.

"About time you picked up the ring! what were you doing!?" demanded the impatient Yami.

Ryou thought for a moment. "Uhh...." She couldn't possibly tell her darker half that she had slept next to Marik, he would take it out of proportion and try to kill him. She had to think of something fast.

"I was looking for seashells!" she said failing incredibly at lying.

"Sea shells?" Bakura asked.

"Yes."

"Where are the seashells now?" Bakura replied.

"I put them back."

"Right..." With that Ryou placed the ring around her neck. "Bakura-kun, let's take a walk on the boardwalk!" she said getting excited about the idea.

"Question."

"Yes?" she gulped feeling nervous.

"What's a boardwalk?" Ryou giggled. "Its basically a bunch of shops linked together." So with that she grabbed her belongings and headed into the warm day ready to shop. She looked through many things and smiled.

"Hey Ryou!" Malik called, he was with Yugi, Atem, Joey, and the rest of the gang, all except for Marik, she slightly wondered where he was.

"Shopping Ryou?" asked the Pharaoh. Ryou only smiled cutely which would made any guy's heart melt. (Ryou: Hey! Don't forget I use to be a guy!) Anzu smiled.

"Hey!!! Let's all go to lunch!" she said. Everyone agreed and went to a small Chinese buffet in the middle of the boardwalk.

Meanwhile Marik Ishtar was looking over some items on the other side of the board walk. He was pondering what he wanted to get Ryou. Nothing to forward but something nice that he know she would like. Sighing, he ran out of ideas. A worker at the store smiled.

"Looking for something sir?" she asked. Marik turned to look at the woman.

"Yes, I want something nice for a friend of mine."

"Male or female?" asked the clerk.

"Female." The Egyptian replied smoothly.

"Oh then I know just the thing sir!" she went into the back, she returned a few minutes later with a bundle of flowers. They were this exotic aqua blue color and they were beautiful but weird looking at the same time. Marik grinned.

"How much?"

"15 dollars sir." she said. Marik slapped the money in the woman's hand and took the flowers and left. He walked down the board walk and saw in the window the gang of friends enjoying they're meal, he felt his eye twitch because Ryou was among them.

"There you are Yami-kun!" said Malik. "Come sit and eat with us!"

"Okay." the darker replied. Ryou looked up and smiled.

"Hi...Ryou." he smiled slightly back and arched his back, backwards and dropped the flowers on the side walk. He walked in and sat beside his hikari. Ryou got up and blinked, she walked outside without notice.

"Such different taste." commented Marik as he ate the food. Ryou returned with the flowers in hand.

"Someone left these on the side of the boardwalk." she said. She smiled. "They're addressed to me." Upon seeing the flowers Marik felt his food wanting to come back up he turned away.

"Who are they from Ryou-chan?" asked Anzu. Ryou looked.

"It doesn't say." she said and smiled.

"They're my favorite color."

Marik got quiet and wanted to walk away but he knew that wasn't an option. Ryou, clearly happy with the flowers looked to Marik.

"Did you happen to see who left them as you walked in?" she asked. Marik looked to her.

"Nope. sorry." he said, god he felt completely stupid. Ryou shrugged and when they returned to the hotel, she placed them in water. The white haired beauty sat on her bed and flipped through the channels. It was getting dark and the setting sun turned the sea into a scarlet shade of red. She smiled and looked out her window. She saw Marik swimming, he stood up waist high in water, her spiky hair flatten by the dampness of the water. Hi went shoulder length. She felt her cheeks heat up as she watched him in silence.

Bakura appeared transparent beside her. "Who are you looking at?" he asked. Ryou turned sharply and looked to her Yami.

"No one!" she replied a bit too quickly.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Really. The sun is really pretty."

"Peh, the sun is nothing but really hot."

"Heh." Ryou giggled softly.

"Ryou because, I wouldn't trust Marik if I were you. He may be gentle with you now, but once someone prettier then you comes along, you'll be yesterday's history."

"Marik isn't like that!" she said suddenly. "He wouldn't just ditch me somewhere when another pretty girl came along he has more class then that!"

"Are you sure Ryou?" asked the Yami.

"Stay away from him, he's no good. Stay away while you can." With that the Yami disappeared into the ring.

Ryou stayed on her bed and sighed, a while later Marik walked into the room. Ryou smiled softly.

"Why are you smiling?" Marik asked, clearly in a foul mood.

"I really like the flowers." she said. "Thank you for them." she said.

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked.

"Because you sent them to me." she said.

"No.." he lied.

"...Oh." she said.

"Anyway let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we go to the amusement park." he said and got into bed. Ryou smiled nonetheless and fell asleep. She had a nice peaceful dream.

Done! wait for chappie 4!


End file.
